Don't have a title yet
by XenaLin
Summary: Will it last as a friendship or will it change into something else? Dunno about this summary just yet, it might change, just as the title I hope.. updated with chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at writing a "Bones" fanfic.Please R&R, it would be highly appreciated.  
Also I must say, I don't exactly know what's gonna happen next.._**

Chapter 1. The Gunshots

- Bones, look out!

She turned around and saw a man pointing a gun at her, she heard the gun shoot several shots, then she was on the ground with a heavy man on top of her. She was unharmed, but the man on top of her was not. The man disappeared when he heard the mallguards call out.

- Booth?

- Hi, he smiled at her where he was laying, face to face with her.

- Booth, would you get off me? she tried to get him off of her.  
She pushed him off and when he turned on his back, he winced a bit of the pain.

- Are you OK?

- Yes, I'm fine. Peachey.

- Stop kidding around. Are you shot?

- Yeah, no biggie. Help me up.

She helped him up since she couldn't see where he'd been shot. He stood up finally, a bit unsteady.

- Where are you shot?

- In my leg, not to mention my ass.

- Stop kidding.

- I'm not.

He turned around a bit unsteady. She looked down at his gorgeous, welltoned butt. There, in his pants, where a small bullethole and from it came blood.

She fought off the sudden urge to burst out in laughter. It was not funny. He took two bullets for her.

- Come on, I'll help you to the car and then I'll call an ambulance.

- I can't sit down Bones, he said and looked at her with a warning look.

- Oh, well you can lean onto the car can't you? she choked a giggle.

- Yeah.

They went to the car that stood and waited for them out in the parking lot. She called an ambulance while walking.

- They will be here shortly, she said to him as she steadied him on their walk.

Booth limped and walked as good as he could. At the car he leaned onto it, trying to get off his leg.

The sirens were soon heard and the ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

_At the hospital_

Booth was in bed, lying on his stomach. Bones was seated in a chair next to the bed, trying desperately not to laugh. It certainly wasn't funny. Booth had willingly taken two bullets for her.

- Can I do anything for you Booth? she enquired.

- No, not at the moment.

- You want anything from your place?

- No. Not yet. I'll be needing clothes later, but not until I get to get out of here.

- Why did you do it? she asked yet knowing the answer.

- If you have to ask, then you don't know me by now.

- But why take a bullet for someone else? Let alone two?

- Bones, I would have given my life to save you. That's who I am, that's what I do. You're my friend. That's what friends do.

They went quiet, neither knowing what to say.

- Well, I guess I'd better be heading off to work, Brennan said.

- Yeah.

- I'll come back later to check up on you.

- Sure, see you later.

_At the Jeffersonian_

- How's Booth? Angela threw the question over Brennan as soon as she entered the lab.

- Can I come in before I get questioned?

- Sorry, but we're worried here, Angela said.

- He's gonna be just fine. He has two gunshotwounds. It's just fleshwounds, he'll be just fine.

Angela calmed slightly.

- What happened?

- Well, we were investigating a case down at the mall. A man was said to be found mumified between two walls. We got there, but no such thing had occured. Instead we got shot at by a stranger. That's how Booth got shot.

- When can he get out of the hospital? Angela asked.

- Don't know, not for a few days I'd reckon, Brennan answered slightly unfocused on the question.

She wandered off in her minds to what had happened. Booth had thrown himself at on top of her to protect her, not hesitating for one second. Why? He said it was because she was his friend and that what friends does, but she wasn't too sure if she'd do the same thing.

- Hello, Earth to Brennan, she suddenly heard Angelas voice talking to her.

- What?

- I asked what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital with him?

- I was there, I coulnd't do anything for him so I went here to get some work done, what's wrong with that?

- Nothing, except that this is Booth we're talking about.

- Yeah, so? He's a big boy, an FBI-agent and all. I'm sure he can manage without me hanging around.

She sounded professional but inside she was emotionally unstable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I still don' know where it's heading but it's good fun to be there for the ride..._**

**_Please R&R, it's still highly appreciated.._**

Chapter 2. The Flashback

_Flashback_

- Bones, come on, we need to go now, Booth said while getting up from sitting in the red couch in her office.

- I can't just leave everything just because you call for me to go with you, Brennan said with anoyance.

He was always doing this to her, she thought. Just came and said that they needed to go to find a body somewhere that had been slain rather than dying of natural causes.

- Bones, we've been through this so many times, why even bother? I need your help and well, we're partners. You have to come with me, that's just the way it is by having a partner you see.

- I never wanted to be partners to begin with, she said clearly irritated.

Now Booth started to get irritated himself.

- Bones, you better come with me now or Goodman will have something to do with this. Don't make me do that.

- Fine, you go to him then. I have a body of a possible Civil War soldier to identify.

Now he couldn't take it anymore and just went towards her, bent over and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out of her office.

She was now furious and started to kick and hit his back.

- Bones, lighten up. Stop hitting me. I don't want to go to Goodman and this is the best way to get you out of that office of yours.

Angela smiled behind her computerscreen where she was building up a face of that very Civil War-body. The face that started appearing on the screen was actually quite attractive she thought before she realized what she was doing. The body was just that, a body, the person inside of it was dead and long gone.

Zach and Hodgkins stood and just stared at Booth carrying Brennan over his shoulder out of the lab and out to the parking lot where he placed her on the passengers seat in his black SUV.

- Sit still now, Booth said warningly to her.

- Fine, she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

- Good.

Booth got into the drivers seat and started the car and drove off to the mall.

At the parking lot he stopped and parked in an empty space near the building. It was night and not many cars left. The shops were closing for the day.

They both got out of the car. Bones had her forensics overall on and when she saw Booth's handsome figure in his dark suit and white shirt and dark tie she couldn't help looking down at her own appearance and tried to straighten out the overall and fix her hair a bit. She put her hair in a ponytail and went after Booth who had started walking towards the building. She ran so she could walk beside him. He led her to a wall where there was an opening.

- Ladies first, he said with a smile and showed with his arm that she should go first.

She grabbed her flashlight and went inside the opening.

- Which direction? she asked Booth.

- Left, he answered.

She started going left, enlightning her way with the flashlight. There were pipes and alot of dirt and dust there. It tickled in her nose so she put on a face mask. Suddenly the light from the flashlight hit something, a figure. She started walking with more determination towards it. But suddenly the figure started moving and she let out a scream that startled Booth. He shone in front of them and saw the figure that moved.

- Booth, I thought you said that the body was dead.

- That's what they told me too, Booth answered.

Suddenly the flashlight hit something that made the light bounce back and he reacted instinctively.

- Bones, we better turn around now.

- What for.

- You see over there. That body has got a gun which is starting to come this way.

- Yeah, I see.

They turned around and almost ran back to the opening. Booth had of course drawn his gun just in case.

- Booth, I want a gun. I need one right now, she said.

- Forget it Bones. You're not getting a gun.

- Fine.

Finally they reached the opening and got out. They went towards a stonepillar to have as a cover just in case the body got out and started shooting. Of course the body was no longer a dead body since it had moved. Now it was a person, probably a man judging by the size of him. She wandered off a bit in her thoughts. Suddenly Booth cried out:

- Bones, look out.

She flipped around and saw the "body" standing there pointing a gun at her. He shot several shots and then she felt Booth throw himself at her to protect her and nailed her to the floor. The security guards that heard the shots came running with their weapons drawn and shouting at the figure to freeze, but he turned around and ran out of the mall.


End file.
